Un simple coup de fil
by Roskinawa
Summary: Un simple coup de fil et la vie de Vanitas bascule. Amoureux de son meilleur ami Ven depuis quelques années, il semblerait visiblement que ce dernier est au courant, mais qu'est-ce que Van va bien pouvoir lui répondre ?


\- Van, faut que je te parle.

La voix de son meilleur ami lui apparaissait comme quelque chose d'irréel tellement il pouvait sentir une pointe d'angoisse traversait la voix de Ventus. Délaissant sa console, Vanitas se positionna en tailleur sur son canapé, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle émotion dans le ton de son ami, et l'inquiétude vrilla son coeur. Cramponné à son téléphone portable, ses ongles mal coupés qui rentraient dans son oreille lui tira une grimace de douleur.

\- Ca va Ven ?

Un souffle à l'autre bout du fil lui indiqua que non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas que quelque chose clochait dans la vie de Ventus, ils s'étaient quand même quittés que quelques heures auparavant.

\- Non pas vraiment. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

 _Merde le con, il me fait stresser._

Portant sa main libre à sa bouche dans un geste anxiogène, Vanitas tourna son regard autour du petit appartement où il vivait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à une situation pareille. De tout temps la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ventus n'avait jamais véritablement connu de bas ou de disputes puisque le blond était toujours d'une naturel joviale. C'était une première pour lui et ça il ne savait absolument pas comment le gérer.

\- Dis moi.

Plus qu'une question, c'était un ordre. Vanitas n'était pas le genre de personne à attendre patiemment que son meilleur ami fasse le chemin jusqu'à chez lui pour lui annoncer quelque chose. De toutes manières son instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qui allait suivre.

\- Van, est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

La surprise et la douleur lui déchira le coeur et Vanitas se sentit défaillir. Quoi ? Comment ? Ce n'était pas possible que Ventus lui pose une question aussi directe, surtout sur un sujet comme celui-là. Son cerveau tournant à une vitesse folle, le brun essaya de se remémorer à quel moment son ami aurait put penser une telle chose.

Quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui dire que ça allait aller le jour où Aqua l'avait quitté ?

Ou quand son chien était mort l'année dernière ?

Ca c'était tout Ven, l'appeler un vendredi soir et gâcher en beauté son début de week-end.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

La voix rauque de Vanitas en disait long sur ce que ressentait le jeune garçon. Depuis longtemps déjà il avait tenté de cacher ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son ami, _son meilleur ami_ et désormais tout semblait se désintégrer entre ces doigts. Il essaya d'imaginer la mine que pouvait arborer Ven à cet instant précis et se demanda si c'était la fin de leur si belle amitié aussi vieille que leur monde.

Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Nier ou affirmer ? La bataille qui se jouait dans son coeur lui donnait la nausée et il dut s'allonger et prendre une grande inspiration pour affronter ce qu'allait dire Ven.

\- J'sais pas, Sora m'a dit que tu étais bizarre avec moi ces temps-ci… en mode genre…bah proche proche ?

Sora. Toujours Sora. C'était éternellement le même prénom qui revenait aux oreilles de Vanitas depuis le début de leur année scolaire 6 mois auparavant. Nouveau dans leur promo de deuxième année de droit, Sora venait d'un pays étranger dont personne n'arrivait à articuler le nom. Il était l'archétype du bon élève prêt à tout pour satisfaire les moindres désirs des profs et pire encore, il avait réussi à s'intégrer dans leur bande de potes. Bref en somme Sora était tout ce que détestait Vanitas. Si ça venait de Sora l'information était forcément erronée, ce dernier cherchant des pseudo-couples partout.

 _Bon Van d_ _é_ _tends-toi._

Lorgnant sur son paquet de cigarette qui trônait malicieusement sur sa table basse devant lui, il se releva délicatement et l'attrapa. Il avait promis à Kairi de ne plus toucher une seule clope de sa vie mais comme elle n'était pas dans le coin, il en sortit une avec soulagement et la plaça entre ses lèvres.

\- Ven, tu gobes tout ce que Sora raconte ?

Farfouillant derrière les coussins de son canapé, il grogna de satisfaction lorsque ses longs doigts fins se fermèrent sur le petit briquet rouge que Ven lui avait acheté la veille. L'approchant de sa cigarette qu'il alluma, il tira une bouffée salvatrice en se délectant du silence qu'affichait Ventus à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Ven ? T'es mort ?

\- Non Van non…C'est vrai que Sora raconte pas mal de choses et que…

\- Ouais il a voulu mettre Riku et Kairi ensembles alors qu'ils se détestent depuis la maternelle !

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il a pas géré sur ce coup là, émit Ventus avec un petit rire, mais Van écoute euh…

\- Quoi ?

Pensant qu'il avait gagné la partie, Vanitas coupa sa respiration quelques secondes dans l'attente de ce que pourrait dire Ventus. Si Sora avait balancé ça, ça allait encore mais si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait parlé de quelque chose… Van pouvait dire adieu à son meilleur ami.

\- A vrai dire…tout le monde dit que tu as un comportement spé en ce moment…

\- Qui ça ?

Bon là ça chauffait carrément pour Vanitas qui sentait des rougeurs se plaquer sur ses joues.

\- Riku, Kairi, Naminé et euh… tout le monde en fait…

Le coeur de Vanitas manqua de rater un bond. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant il avait tout fait pour ne pas trop le montrer, pour ne pas faire en sorte que cela se repère. Visiblement c'était raté.

 _Putain de merde !_

\- Ecoute Van, j'arrive. Je viens chez toi, il faut qu'on en parle pour…tu sais heu… crever l'abcès.

\- Mmmh, fut le seul onomatopée que réussit à prononcer Vanitas.

\- Super, à tout de suite.

Et il raccrocha.

Perdu au milieu de son appartement qu'il ne trouvait plus du tout si petit tout d'un coup, Vanitas tentait vainement de voir le bon côté des choses. Enfin il pourrait peut-être avouer ce qu'il ressentait à son meilleur ami sans qu'il y ait de gêne ou quoique ce soit.

Il sourit à cette éventualité improbable. Roxas, le jumeau de Ventus, avait assuré au groupe quelques jours auparavant que Ven était sur « un coup qu'il ne pourrait pas perdre ». Dans le jargon de Roxas cela voulait dire tout simplement que Ven allait se taper une nana.

En y repensant Vanitas se demanda si la réaction qu'il avait eu n'avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille de ses amis. Bon c'est vrai que recracher son café chaud sur la table en bégayant un « un…une fil…fille ? » ne l'avait certainement pas aidé.

Posant sa tête en arrière sur son canapé, Vanitas porta sa main à sa bouche pour y replacer la cigarette qui avait connu une chute incontrôlée lorsque Ventus avait lâché sa bombe au téléphone. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas réagi comme un ami normal l'aurait fait. A la différence de Riku, Sora ou encore Roxas il n'avait pas félicité chaleureusement Ven lorsqu'il était revenu de son rencard avec la fameuse fille et peut-être que son silence appuyé était de trop. De toutes façons Vanitas n'était pas le genre de personne à trop parler lorsqu'il était en groupe et au final il se rendit compte que son comportement ne devait pas être si suspect que ça aux yeux de ses amis.

A moins que… Que cette saleté de Kairi ait moucheté. Il n'avait en effet pas nié la jeune fille lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il était plutôt de l'autre bord, cette dernière s'étonnant vigoureusement ce jour là du manque d'intérêt que portait Vanitas à la gente féminine.

Putain dire que c'était la seule fille dont il arrivait à tolérer la présence. C'était vraiment moche cette histoire.

Tirant une énième fois sur sa cigarette, le jeune adulte se rendit compte de deux choses à ce moment précis. D'une que sa clope était finie et que le filtre avait vraiment un goût dégueulasse et de deux que Kairi allait prendre cher. Néanmoins il avait beau se triturer l'esprit il ne savait absolument pas à quel moment la question d'un « Van aime-t-il bien Ven ? » avait put germer dans l'esprit des gens qu'il côtoyait. De toutes façons il savait que Ventus allait arriver dans quelques instants, blanc comme un linge comme à son habitude lorsqu'il venait de nuit, et allait le mettre devant le fait accompli.

\- Allez Vanitas ! On se ressaisit !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme se redressa d'un seul bloc, le poing en l'air dans un signe de victoire. Louchant sur l'horloge mural devant lui, il constata que minuit était passé. Sifflant entre ses dents, il plissa le nez dans un signe de mécontentement.

\- Ven, t'aurais déjà dut te coucher il y a une heure.

Et il partit prendre une douche avant d'affronter son meilleur ami.

* * *

Ventus accéléra naturellement le pas, essayant de contrôler la moindre parcelle de son corps. La nuit noire qui l'entourait faisait battre son coeur à une vitesse hallucinante et chaque son qui lui parvenait aux oreilles mettait tout ses sens en alerte. Décidément il détestait le noir.

Au loin un lampadaire salvateur fit son apparition dans son champs de vision et il se morigéna de se comporter en un véritable gamin lorsqu'il devait se rendre chez son meilleur ami. Même si ce dernier n'habitait qu'à une dizaine de minutes de chez lui, le chemin qu'il empruntait toujours pour s'y rendre lui collait des sueurs froides. Il avait fait l'erreur d'en parler une fois à Vanitas.

Erreur. Grave erreur.

Celui-ci s'était moqué de lui continuellement pendant 2 semaines lui rappellant à tout bout de champs que de nombreuses agressions étaient connues dans son quartier. Chose qui, évidement, n'avait absolument pas rassuré le jeune adulte de 20 ans.

Continuant son chemin tout en agrippant son cellulaire, son sac à dos se balançant doucement contre lui, Ventus se maudit une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir pris le bus. Les dents serrés et la mâchoire contracté, il avançait malgré tout entrant enfin dans la ruelle éclairée de la résidence de Vanitas.

Plus que quelques minutes et il se trouverait dans l'appartement doux et moelleux de son meilleur ami avec un bonne tasse de café. Enfin si le ledit meilleur ami ne lui ferait pas passer un interrogation de 3 heures avant. Même si lui et Vanitas étaient amis depuis leur enfance, il y avait des choses que Ventus préférait éviter comme l'ironie de Van lorsqu'il faisait des petites remarques sur sa phobie.

« Alors Ven, tu as survécu ? Les monstres de la nuit ne t'ont pas mangés ? »

Sa propre voix s'élevant dans l'obscurité le fit sursauter et il se fustigea une nouvelle fois de son comportement puéril. Les remarques habituellement sarcastiques de son meilleur ami sur son courage inée provoqua tout de même un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Pour Ven, rien n'était mieux que ces petits moments passés avec Vanitas.

S'engouffrant avec rapidité entre le portail ouvert de son bâtiment, il s'empressa de composer le code pour pouvoir se retrouver à l'abri de la nuit. A l'intérieur de l'étroit hall d'entrée, il alluma sur l'interrupteur avant de se diriger vers la cage d'escaliers. Trois étages et deux minutes plus tard il se trouvait sur le palier de Vanitas, retrouvant un semblant de souffle avant de frapper à la porte. Il avait un besoin impétueux de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de s'adresser à Vanitas. Pour une fois la raison de sa venue n'était pas inopinée.

Respirant profondément il s'arma de courage.

Tapotant discrètement contre le bois, il n'entendit pas l'habituel « entre et fais pas chier » qui caractérisait l'invitation de Van à poser un pied chez lui. Intrigué et prit soudainement d'une bouffée d'angoisse inexpliquée, il tourna délicatement la poignée de la porte pour pénétrer lentement au coeur de l'appartement.

\- Van ?

Pas un chat ne semblait vivre dans l'appartement. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes dans les premières pièces du petit studio et Ventus se demanda tout simplement si Vanitas n'avait pas fui. C'était bien son genre. Soupirant distraitement, il avança doucement dans les ténèbres du logement, sa concentration bouleversée par le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge…à cause d'elle il ne pouvait pas entendre si son ami était présent chez lui.

Perdant patience au bout de quelques minutes, il entreprit d'ouvrir toutes les portes closes pour essayer d'y dénicher Vanitas. Et c'est ainsi qu'un Vanitas sous le choc hurla à la mort quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Ventus qui commençait visiblement à perdre patience. Il fallait qu'il parle à son meilleur ami et ce n'était pas la lâcheté de ce dernier qui allait l'en empêcher. Ce fut le cri de Vanitas qui le ramena à la réalité lorsqu'il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il se trouvait visiblement dans la salle de bain.

\- PUTAIN VEN ! DÉGAAAAAGES !

Dardant enfin ses immenses yeux bleus vers la paroi de douche, le jeune homme ne put retenir une crise de fou rire en constatant que son ami gigotait dans tous les sens pour tenter d'attraper une serviette bloqué par les portes coulissantes. Trempé jusqu'aux os, son regard d'or lançait des éclairs vers Ventus lorsqu'il tira avec force sur sa serviette de bain qu'il enroula sommairement autour de lui.

\- Putain on t'a jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer ?!

Réprimant son sourire moqueur, Ven indiqua la direction du salon, ne se préoccupant aucunement de la crise passagère de Vanitas.

\- Je t'attends à côté hein !, déclara-t-il en partant dans un nouveau fou rire sous les cris outragés d'un Vanitas rouge de honte.

* * *

Installés dans le salon de l'appartement, les deux garçons jouaient silencieusement à la console depuis presque 1h.

Après s'être séché et habillé, Vanitas n'avait pas décoléré contre Ventus l'exhortant de « petit voyeur » entrecoupés par des demandes habituelles telles « tu veux du café petit voyeur ? », « tiens allumes la console, obsédé ». Souriant jusqu'au dents, Ventus s'était exécuté tout en tenant tête à son ami. Quelques minutes après les deux adolescents se retrouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, concentrés dans leur jeu sans émettre le moindre mot.

Ventus ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet pour lequel il était venu.

Vanitas préférait que son ami ne s'en souvienne tout simplement pas.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 50 minutes minutes horloge à l'appui que Ventus ouvrit la bouche pour aborder le fameux sujet.

\- Van, on peut parler ?

Reposant la manette sur la table basse du salon, le blondinet se tourna vers son ami avec une mine anxieuse. Ne préférant pas tenter le diable Vanitas l'imita et sortit une clope de son paquet pour se donner un minimum de contenance.

\- Ouais s'tu veux.

Sa phrase lâchée, Vanitas entreprit d'allumer sa cigarette priant intérieurement pour ne pas trop se prendre le vent du siècle quand même. Relavant son visage vers Ventus, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres devant toute la mignonnitude que le jeune homme affichait. Ses yeux cyans qui tranchaient avec la blondeur de ses cheveux lui donnant un charme que personne ne pouvait nier. Pourquoi Dieu ressentait-il des choses pareilles pour son ami d'enfance ?

\- Ils m'ont dit que…

Points de suspension. L'affaire de quelques nano-secondes dans le silence du salon de Vanitas, le temps de reprendre son souffle pour Ventus et une longue torture pour Vanitas qui jouait avec sa cigarette.

\- Ils m'ont dit que tu avais dis à Kairi que tu n'aimais pas les filles…

 _La garce_. Le brun inspira profondément pour contrôler la soudaine envie de meurtre qui s'emparait de sa conscience. Maintenant il était au courant qu'il ne fallait rien dire à une fille visiblement, enfin…surtout à Kairi. En y réfléchissant bien la réputation de commère insatiable de la jeune fille lui revenait en tête. Bien.

\- Ouais et donc ? Du coup je suis amoureux de toi ?

Le ton employé par le jeune homme était brutal et cassant, néanmoins il sentait que ses nerfs allaient bientôt craquer si Ventus ne faisait pas un effort de son côté.

\- Van, je le savais avant qu'ils m'en parlent.

Coup de théâtre.

Vanitas sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la surprise. Comment ça il savait ? Comment ça ? L'esprit en feu et le cerveau en ébullition, un passage en revue rapide de son comportement au quotidien envers le blond s'activa dans sa mémoire. Rien ne lui sautait au visage. Se penchant délicatement vers son cendrier posé au milieu de sa table, il y déposa son mégot tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Ventus. Pour se rassurer il retira une seconde cigarette de son paquet et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Ventus tu es sérieux ?

Il avait tenté de prononcer ces paroles en se donner le peu de contenance qu'il disposait encore à l'heure actuelle.

\- Van.

L'appel de son ami l'obligea à enfin croiser le regard de l'autre. Et par magnétisme il ne put s'en détacher. L'azur des yeux de Ven avait toujours fasciné le brun depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ayant grandi dans une région où la pluie était reine, l'iris de son ami lui rappelait un ciel épuré qu'il avait rarement vu. Dans chaque regard que Ventus avait put lui jeter, il avait put lire clairement dans le coeur de son ami. C'était ça le pouvoir de Ven, celui de pouvoir transmettre des émotions purs et honnêtes que Vanitas ne connaitrait jamais. Alors devant ce regard chargé de diverses choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, il capitula.

\- Oui.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Puisque tu le sais pourquoi tu le demandes ?

\- Vanitas.

\- Bon okay je ne sais pas moi…

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Bah ouais, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? T'es mon meilleur pote !

\- On s'en fout de ça.

\- Non tu dis que tu t'en fous mais c'est faux !

\- Arrête de faire le gamin.

\- Dit le mec qui a peur du noir…

\- Van ! J'essaye là !

\- Roh… Si on ne peut plus rigoler.

\- Putain Van !

\- Okay okay…

Un silence suivit le dialogue mouvementée de Vanitas et Ventus. Le premier tira une énième fois sur sa cigarette, tandis que le sourire de Ven s'élargissait à mesure que son ami essayait de fuir son regard.

\- Van il faut qu'on en parle.

Le ton doux de Ven étonna Vanitas qui se radoucit d'un cran.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Mais oui !

\- Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste ?

\- Bah le pourquoi du comment…

\- Roh le relou…

\- Van !

\- Oui d'aaaaaccord… 30 secondes je réfléchis à comment formuler mes pensées !

\- Ah oui… J'oubliais que tu étais un peu con…

\- Ven !

\- Ta tête est trop drôle !

Vanitas pesta en se relevant pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il était désormais devant le fait accompli et deux possibilités s'offraient devant lui.

…

En fait non il n'en avait qu'une. Il devait jouer le tout pour le tout. Tant pis si Ventus lui foutait le vent du millénaire. De toutes façons il avait une chose à vérifier. Même si Ven se disait intéressé par les filles, il avait toujours cru déceler une lueur étrange qui lui était personnellement adressée.

Autant vérifier non ?

En se rapprochant doucement de lui l'air de rien, il reprit la conversation laissée en plan.

\- Du coup tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'aimes.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots... !

\- Arrête Van, sois sérieux merde. Je suis assez stressé comme ça !

\- Pourquoi tu es stressé ?

A son grand étonnement les joues rebondies de Ventus teintèrent au cramoisi. Pour éviter de mettre encore plus son ami dans l'embarras, Vanitas feignit de n'avoir rien vu avant de continuer leur conversation. S'installant sur le canapé à côté de lui, il le scruta attentivement. Désormais, le dernier acte de leur pièce venait de s'annoncer et avec elle venait le temps de la vérité et des déclarations.

\- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi le jour où tu m'as défendu.

\- En CM2… ?

\- En CM2.

\- Euh Van tu te rends compte que ça fait un paquet d'années ça…

\- Ouais et alors ?

\- Mais… mais… pourquoi ?

\- Parce-que Ven, tu es un froussard.

\- Euh c'est quoi le rapport ? Je me sens attaqué dans ma virilité là !

\- Ce mot n'est pas compatible avec ta personne !

\- Van putain tu as vraiment 20 ans ou quoi ?

\- Okay okay… je disais que ce jour là quand les voyous du collège d'à côté étaient venus me passer à tabac pour la couleur de mes yeux - et Dieu seul sait qu'ils m'ont été sources de moqueries - et pour ma capacité à provoquer la moindre bagarre par des sarcasme - oh ça va me regardes pas comme ça - !, tu leur as dit de partir. Ils t'ont dit de dégager et tu leur as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber, car j'étais ton meilleur ami.

\- …

\- Tu as toujours été plus petit que moi en taille, et ne hurle pas à la discrimination s'il-te-plait Ven !, et ce jour là j'étais en sang, c'est vrai que j'avais pris une bonne dérouillée - en même temps les poings américains ça ne fait rarement pas du bien - et toi tu es arrivé, avec ton petit sac à dos Winnie l'Ourson - désolé c'était trop tentant, « ta tête est trop drôle » -, tu m'as vu par terre avalant la poussière. Ce jour là tes yeux avaient une couleur d'orage, chose rare chez toi - vu que tu es le bonheur incarné hein, on va pas se le cacher… me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sensé être amoureux je te rappelle -, et tu t'es prostré devant moi et tu as défié ceux qui étaient venus de me tabasser.

\- Van…

\- Non laisse-moi finir ! Pour une fois que j'exprime ce que je ressens… Bref tu leur as dis d'aller « ze faire foutre » - d'ailleurs au passage ta prononciation était vraiment à chier à cette époque, même pour un gamin de 10/11 ans— et tu m'as défendu.

\- Ils m'ont même pas tabassés…Je n'ai jamais compris.

\- Parce-que tu respires la gentillesse Saint-Ventus.

\- Oh arrête avec ce surnom Van !

\- Hé ! Tout le monde t'appelle comme ça derrière ton dos en plus ! Même Roxas !

Vanitas plongea dans le regard bleu de Ventus dans la volonté de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui disait ce qu'il se trouvait au fond fin de son coeur. Un tic incontrôlé assaillit sa bouche, signe que Vanitas avait réussi à lui faire transmettre l'information. Le visage de Ven se referma un peu tandis que Vanitas, prit de compassion, attrapa son paquet de cigarette et le balança à Ventus. D'un coup d'oeil interrogateur, ce dernier en prit une malgré tout sous l'obligation silencieuse de son ami.

\- Tu vois Ven, c'est à ce moment là où je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Enfin. Dans une pièce pas plus grande qu'un salon d'appartement, Vanitas venait de se délester d'un fardeau qui le poursuivait depuis tant d'années. Ventus releva la tête vivement, un air indéfinissable inscrit sur son visage et le coeur de Vanitas bondit d'un seul coup. Peut-être avait-il fait le mauvais choix mais désormais cela avait été fait et plus jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière.

Tout en examinant attentivement la moindre réaction chez son meilleur ami, le jeune adulte se rendit compte subitement compte qu'il venait de faire la chose la plus dingue qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Une voix au fond de son coeur lui murmurait des mots réconfortants remplis d'espoir dont la flamme vrillait son estomac. Peut-être que Ventus l'aimait lui aussi ?… Non ?…

\- C'est marrant que tu me rappelles cet épisode…

Le ton de Vetnus se faisait rêveur à mesure qu'il fixait le sol, essayant visiblement de se souvenir de quelque chose. Vanitas écrasa son énième mégot de la soirée dans son cendrier, et attendit patiemment que son ami poursuive le fil de sa pensée.

\- Donc… tu es amoureux de moi ?

Bon pour le fil de la pensée c'était raté. D'un air franc et déterminé, Ventus triturait anxieusement sa coiffure si sophistiqué.

\- On dirait bien ouais.

\- Mmh…

Un silence pesant s'abattit avec violence au sein du petit appartement laissant un Vanitas pantois et anxieux. Malgré l'annonce choc qu'il venait de faire à son meilleur ami, ce dernier semblait comme absorbé dans ses pensées à tel point qu'un regard vide ornait son visage ordinairement animé. Son propre raclement de gorge le fit sursauter et Vanitas ne put réfréner un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Je crois que je t'aime aussi Van.

Ce dernier faillit avaler sa cigarette qu'il aspira avec violence, visiblement sous le coup de l'étonnement. Dardant son regard dorée dans le ciel azur de son ami, il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un mot, bouche qu'il referma immédiatement. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit, Vanitas sentit ses joues s'enflammaient à mesure que Ventus se rapprochait de lui.

Etait-il en train de rêver ? Etait-il mort ? Là il se posait sérieusement la question.

\- Euh Ven ?

Positionnant sa tête sur le côté droit, le blond lui adressa un sourire solaire, se rapprocher toujours plus.

\- Chut !

\- Mais Ven…

\- Chut !

Lâchant sa cigarette qu'il tenait distraitement entre ses doigts Van allait sérieusement craquer lorsque son meilleur ami ferma les yeux. Le cerveau en ébullition, il ne parvenait pas à opérer le moindre mouvement.

 _Je crois que je vais mourir. Mon coeur va l_ _â_ _cher. Mais qu_ _'_ _est-ce qu_ _'_ _il fout ?!_

* * *

Apposant délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de ce qu'il fut jadis son meilleur ami, Ventus savait que la suite des événements proviendrait de si, oui ou non, il ressentait quelque chose lors de ce contact. Visiblement Vanitas était trop sous le choc pour émettre le moindre son. Alors qu'il sentait pour la première fois la douceur de ses lèvres, Ventus comprit avec intensité qu'il était lui aussi véritablement amoureux du brun. Son coeur pulsait à un rythme infernal menaçant de sortir de sa cage thoracique tandis que la température de son coeur s'embrasa instantanément.

Le geste qu'il n'osait faire depuis toute ces années prenait enfin son sens en cet instant, dans le silence quasi religieux de l'appartement de Vanitas. Même si jamais il n'avouerait à son ami qu'il l'aimait depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, il recula doucement, ouvrant les yeux sur un Vanitas cramoisi. Souriant malicieusement à cette vue, Ventus se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du brun qui avait toujours été à ses côtés aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, mais cette fois ci il porta sa bouche à la portée de son oreille. Avec une tendresse infinie, il lui murmura :

\- Non en fait je suis sûre…Je t'aime bel et bien.


End file.
